


Masks we Wear

by WriterfromGotham



Series: Collection of one Shots [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 2020 sucks, COVID 19, Corona Virus - Freeform, Dick is a good big brother, Don't read if your triggered by covid 19, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Real Events, Quarintine, References to Depression, Self Isolation, Slice of Life, Stress Relief, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, What is with this year?, haha - Freeform, sewing as stress reliver, sweing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterfromGotham/pseuds/WriterfromGotham
Summary: The Wayne Family copes with Covid 19
Relationships: Batfamily - Relationship
Series: Collection of one Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744768
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87





	Masks we Wear

"There is a new case of Covid 19 in New Jersey," Tim said without looking up from his phone.

Alfred raised an eyebrow to both Damian and Dick starring at him. "I'm just saying Alfred you're over 60 and even though we are self quarantined we need to keep an eye on you and Tim," Dick said.

Tim laughed, "With my luck, I'll get it and take a dirt nap."

"Don't make a joke about dying, you're not Todd," Damian said as he got up from the stool in the kitchen and just laid on the floor staring at the ceiling. "I could not be any more bored." Bruce in his wisdom had declared that only he would go out at night in an effort to cut down on Covid 19 exposure. So Bruce Wayne quarantined himself in the Batcave for the good of Gotham and to give himself a break from his three sons. He still patroled to keep up spirits, but it was all most too quiet with everyone under a curfew and most businesses closed. Thank God Jason was in space and couldn't get it.

"I bought some craft supplies from Michael's. Alfred already has material and stuff to make face masks so we can pitch in and make facemasks for nursing homes and hospitals. There's no reason to be bored!" Dick said as he wildly gestured with his hands trying to get Damian to feel better.

"I heartily agree. All of you know how to sew it's a good thing too and it will stop you from reading the news or watching stocks," Alfred said as he motioned for them to follow him Dick's speech apparently resonating with him. "I'm always prepared for anything so we have enough filters to include one in each. There are many different patterns to choose from, but I'll let the three of you pick what ones you want to make."

Alfred finally came to their destination: the sewing room that was used for repairs or the odd school play costume. It was fully equipped with a serger, three different brands of sewing machines. One wall had a bookcase that was filled with fabric and odds and ends. Alfred never did anything halfway.

"I can make more than you, Drake," Damian exclaimed as he eyed one of the machines. "Fair warning I excelled at Home Economics and Pennyworth's sewing lessons."

"Of course you would brag about that, I didn't do too bad either. I have nothing better to do in self-imposed quarantine. Sure, Damian, I can make more masks than you and they will be the best masks ever made by human hands, " Tim said as the sixth day of quarantine had made him crack around the edges. He was not made to spend so much time with two of his brothers, Alfred, and constant updates about Corvid 19. They all were used to facing threats but this wasn't something that could be hacked or punched. Tim's research on a cure had hit a brick wall and Bruce banned him from researching it because it would stress him. Then forward the research to the League. 

Dick enthusiastically pulled up a pattern on his phone and started to cut the fabric he picked out It was a lovely light blue with red birds all over it. Alfred went back to doing Alfred things and left them to work. Tim picked out a tightly woven red and black polka dot fabric and started to cut it as dramatically as an anime character writing their name. Damian carefully picked out some material with cats playing the fiddle and dancing because as much as he hated to admit, it was cute and kids would like it if a nurse or other healthcare worker wore it. 

Soon Dick put on some Rock N Roll and they started working on the masks. Damian and Tim were working on making the most masks possible. Dick was happy to help out and for once Tim wasn't looking at his phone for updates and Damian wasn't a mess of depression and angst. He was a little happier too, he felt like he was making a difference or giving the bird to the Corona Virus. It was better than Skypeing the Justice League or Teen Titans. Damian and Tim were getting along better than the rest of the first part of the week. 

Damian laughed triumphantly when he surveyed the pile of masks he had created, "Count them," Tim said as he spun his ruler like a throwing knife. 

In the end, Damian made twenty-four masks, Tim made twenty-five and Dick made twenty-one. "I win!" Tim said as he put one on and modeled, "This is literally fashion right now."

"I win the next time!" Damian said as he sighed, "You should probably keep that on for the next six months." 

"Alfred should have supper ready come on," Dick said as they put all the masks in a basket. He shook the threads off his clothes. "Imagine how many we can make tomorrow!" 

Alfred was ready with lunch when they emerged from the sewing room and Tim took off the mask he'd made and put it in his back pocket he probably would start wearing it. Alfred winked at him and Tim knew as much as he did that Wayne Enterprises had switched from making tech and now was making ventilators and N95 masks yesterday. They would be ready to have them rolling out to hospitals in a matter of days. Sewing was therapeutic it was insanely nice to not read a report or news article, but to make something, have something to show for beyond a headache. 

"I made one less mask than Drake. I used up almost all the animal prints and made some in my colors. The children's hospital won't have a shortage now," Damian said as he started to eat the falafel Alfred made. 

Dick's smile dropped a little even though he knew the shortage wouldn't last forever. Wayne Enterprises was both working on a cure and making supplies for the pandemic. "It will be alright." 

"I know that's why I made one mask in particular for Pennyworth and I'm going to make sure Drake wears his," Damian said hoping that it would be enough to keep his family safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's essential personnel?  
> Me!
> 
> Yeah, I'm still going to work and shortages are real. A nursing home near me is taking mask donation and it was awesome to take time and work on something for someone else. I highly recommend looking up patterns and trying to make one or two. I got an email from work that basically said to reuse all PPE because of shortages. These are fun times to be living in. So I wote a story that I basically was projecting on. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also, Tim would be at a high risk for Covid 19 because of Asplenia, but that's a story for another time. I have so many ideas.
> 
> Stay safe out there! 
> 
> Don't judge this story too harshly I wrote in an hour


End file.
